Coming into focus
by little of this little of that
Summary: Every story has them. Background characters. The nameless, faceless people. 'the boy in my biology smiled at me' 'the girl with a ponytail ran by me.' They all have them, but what happens if one of them stops being in the background. Rated M to make me feel better.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have this idea and I know I need to update my other story Joslyn Grimes, trust me I know, but I got this idea while reading another story and its been on my mind lately. Its about a background character slowly coming into the main story. She doesn't know everything only the things that happen in the scenes she's in. She will slowly forget about ever being a background person though. Please give it a chance I don't own twilight.

 **Coming into Focus**  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **Unknown pov**

I can't say when exactly I realized that I was repeating the same day over and over. I remember staring at the fuzzy wood grain of my desk and then I seen movement from my left side. I turned my head and there was a blue butterfly on my shoulder. It seemed to stare me down as if judging me. Its wings slowly fluttering and then it took off. That's when I looked around.

I seen a bunch of human shapes different colors and sizes, but they were all fuzzy, unfocused and blurry. I realized I was in a class room. Four long tables created a row and there were three rows. I studied my surroundings and had a feeling I had been here for long while.

I soon found out that not everyone was these blurry masses. There were a few people that were defined. They had describable faces, distinct voices there edges were only a little frayed it seemed. The two I was most fascinated with though, was the boy and girl that was so in focus that it seemed like a light was glowing from them.

The boy had messy bronze colored hair, pale skin and a gray jacket. I couldn't see anything else cause I was in the back table. The girl had long brown wavy hair, pale skin (though not as pale as the boy) and wore a green long sleeve shirt.

I guess you could say I was a bit obsessed with them. Everytime they were in the room movement came about. People talked. Well I guess they didn't really talk it was more the definition of chit chatter, all noise and no actual words, but the ones with the fuzzy edges had actual words. From them I learned that the boy was named Edward and the girl was named Bella. I also learned that the fuzzy girl was called Jessica and one of the fuzzy boys was Mike.

Whenever Edward and Bella left everything stopped. The shapeless blobs stayed still and it became quiet. I tried to get up, but found I was unable. When I looked down I seen I was just as blurry as the blob that sat beside me. I could see what was clearly supposed to be my hand, but instead of four fingers and a thumb it was all solid.

I had the pattern down now. Bell rang, kids sat down. The first five minutes the teacher used actual words then broke off into chatter. Edward stared at Bella like he hated her. Bell rang. Edward nearly ran out. Bella slowly walked out Mike tagging along. Everything stopped. Repeat.

After twelve repeats, I tried to leave again. And to my surprise I was successful! I made it outside of the classroom only for everything to dissolve in white nothingness. I was scared I tried to go back to the classroom, but it wasn't there anymore.

I felt a strong tug on my stomach and I was suddenly in a large room. There was long tables everywhere and it was loud. I looked around and seen a table with the fuzzy people and Bella and decided to sit close to them.

I learned a lot from sitting so close to them. Bella just moved here from a place called Phoenix and the fuzzy tanned boy's name was Eric. There was also a tan girl with glasses her name was Angela. They talked about the Cullens, who I learned was Edwards family, they were all adopted by a doctor named Carlisle Cullen and his wife, didn't catch her name. I did learn that Edward had two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and two brothers, Emmett and Jasper.

I cataloged all the information I could. Soaking it up like a flower does sunlight. Then Bella and Edward would leave, separately, and again everything would stop.  
I decided to be brave and try leaving again. I was able to leave, but it was different. I walked into a hallway instead of a white emptiness. There were lockers on each side. I kept exploring until I came to a room full of books. I walked in and grabbed one off the shelf, but when I opened it there was nothing but blank pages. I dropped it and grabbed another, same thing. Over and over until nearly every book was on the ground. There wasn't one word typed in any of them. Titled covers with nothing inside.

I stayed in that room trying to figure out what to it all meant, when the sunlight started coming through I felt another tug and ended up back in the classroom, but it was different. Bella and Edward actually talked and they walked out together. I walked out too, but decided to go back to the book room, library, the word appeared in my head on its own.

When I made it back all the books I had pulled off were back on the shelf. I went to reach for one when I noticed my hand had fingers, blurry, but there was definitely space between to make fingers. I studied my hand for awhile, amazed.

I finally did grab a book, watching how my fingers curved long the spine. I held my breath and opened it. There on the first page in bold Romeo and Juliet A Shakespeare play. I dropped the book in shock, but picked it back up. I flipped the pages and found the rest blank. I checked a few others, but it was the same thing. A few words typed on the front pages, but nothing in the rest.

I headed out and stopped at a room with a picture of someone in a skirt, but I couldn't open it so I continued on.

It was eerie how nothing moved. Humanoid shapes standing in the hallways stalk still, but I was never afraid of them. I pitied them knowing that I was just like them not long ago.

After a few repeats of being in the cafeteria and some in the biology room with Edward and Bella talking, something strange happened. The bell rang and I stood up to explore when Eric, the fuzzy Asian boy, bumped into me.

"Sorry," he quickly muttered and kept going. I stood there for awhile. None of the fuzzies or Bella or Edward talked to me before. I decided to head back to the library. I grabbed Romeo and Juliet and found it not only full of words, but some pictures. I dropped it and pulled out another and another. They were all full.

"Excuse me," an angry voice said. I looked up to see a woman who had a face when I talked to her, but later I couldn't recall any detail. "What do you think you are doing? You will pick all these up. You don't just go around throwing books on the ground."

"Uh. I I I'm sorry," I stammer out. I talked? I have a voice? It was quiet and soft. Nothing like Jessica's or Bella's, or even Angela's who had a very quiet voice. After we picked the books up I left.

I found that room with a person wearing a skirt again, bathroom. This time I was able to enter it and I seen a shiny wall. There was a fuzzy person in there that I've never seen. She had long curly, frizzy dark blonde hair, brown eyes, a small delicate nose and full lips. She was wearing a bulky gray sweater that seemed warm and soft.  
She was also staring at me. Her wide brown eyes looking scared. I stepped further in and she moved too. I stopped. She stopped. I held up my hand and so did she. A mirror. Again the word seeming to blossom on its own in my mind. I, a nameless faceless blob, was looking at myself.

I didn't know what to do. I became a fuzzy. I was no longer a blob. I was both elated and disappointed. Elated because I could now be seen, but disappointed because, well I could now be seen. No more exploring.

I went back to my obsessive behavior. I followed Bella from class to class, from a distance of course. Then one day I heard Jessica talking about a place called First Beach. When it got towards the end of the day I panicked, I didn't want to be left in the school again. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Um excuse me, but I heard something about First Beach. Can I come with you," I asked Jessica. She looked confused like she was trying to place me.

"Um sure..," she trailed off, trying to remember my name. Oh no I don't have one. I looked around and seen a boy with an orange wrapped candy bar.  
"Reese," I blurt out. Jessica's confused expression clears.  
"Oh, right. I knew that duh. We have, like, five classes together," she's says. I nod my head quickly.  
"Yeah sure. You can come. We have room," she says. I follow her and for the first time I step outside.

AUTHORS NOTE: please leave a review and tell me how you like it. I tried to make it were information slowly trickles down to her. Anyway I should have said this will be a Sam\oc story.


	2. Chapter 2

I know the last chapter she jumped around a lot and it was out of sequence, but it was done purposely. If you like this story or think its unoriginal let me know. I don't want to continue a stir no one likes. Also I'm writing this on my phone and I have been having to copy and paste all my stories so spacing is an issue sometimes. I'll be getting a new phone in a couple weeks and I'm hoping it will help. Anyway lets move along.

 **Chapter 2**  
 **Reese's pov**  
I follow Jessica outside but I quickly freeze. Theres no walls and everything is so green. The school looks like its nestled in the woods with trees everywhere you look. Its a bit overwhelming.

"Hey you coming," Jessica says. I shake my head yes and start to follow her. Theres a white van with surfboards tied to the top. I see Angela, Eric, Mike, another fuzzy girl I recently learned about named Lauren and a boy named Tyler.

"Hey guys this is Reese. She wants to come along," Jessica says. I smile uncertainly and give a small wave.

"Great, first Bella now her. What are we a freaking charity," Lauren says.

"Lauren be nice," Angela mutters a little embarrassed. I start pulling at my sweater I'm wearing a little uneasy. Maybe I shouldn't have asked to come. Maybe I should try to figure out how to go back to being a blob, but I liked my new face and I liked my voice.

When Bella arrived we started loading up in the car. I was a little nervous to talk because of Lauren, but I decided to ask anyway.

"Do you mind if I sit by the window. Its just I like to look out," I whisper. Bella and Angela look at me and smile. Ignore Lauren's eye roll or try to anyway.

"Sure," Angela said. And I sit in the back seat to the left. There wasn't a door on my side, but that was fine. Lauren was sitting in the front seat and Tyler was driving. Me, Angela and Bella where sitting in the second row and Mike, Jessica and Eric where in the very back.

When we started driving the trees became a blurry green blob. It reminded me of the people at school which made me giggle.

"What's so funny," Angela asked. I looked over startled at still being acknowledged.

"Oh nothing just an inside joke," I say in my soft voice. For some reason I know they don't see the blobs like I do. They see them much like I seen the librarian. At the time they have faces, but once you leave the room they are forgettable.

When we reach the beach, I suck in my breath. Its beautiful. The blue frothy water kissing the brown sand. There was nothing still here. Everything was moving and nothing was quiet. The water made waves and you heard the crashing of the water meeting sand. Birds flew around calling to each other. The wind rustled the trees. The wind also blew my hair in all these crazy directions, so I pulled it back and held it by my shoulder.

"Here," Jessica said handing me a fabric headband. "Its all I have that might help that thick hair."

I take it and smile, she smiles back.

"Thank you," I say. Then with a motion like I have been doing it my whole life I wrap the headband around my hair in a ponytail I'm only able to get it around twice, but it helps tremendously.

Everyone seems to be unloading surfboards and putting on wetsuits except Bella who's sitting in the van. I decide to go over to her. I lean against the van beside her.

"Do you not surf," Bella asks me.

"Um no. Not today I don't think. I really just wanted to see the beach," I say, again I'm amazed by just how quiet my voice is. She nods.

"Yeah me too. I do miss the heat though. Being at a beach when its cold just seems wrong," she says. I smile not really getting it. And starting looking around again.  
When I look to my left though i see a blue butterfly sitting on the hood of the van. It can't be the same one I seen that first day in biology could it? I take a step towards it.

"Where are you going," Bella asks. I turn back to her then look back at the butterfly. It seems impatient if that was possible.

"I'm gonna explore. Want to come," I ask and for the first time I'm not wanting to spend time with Bella.

"No I'm good. I'm going to try and get warm," she says. I nod my head and take another step. The butterfly takes off and I start following it.

I'm at the beach and I'm following a butterfly. I follow it around a rock cliff, when it disappears all of a sudden. I see three boys none of them are wearing shirts and they all have cut off shorts on. They were walking towards me, but I don't think they seen me yet. The biggest one stops when he sees me. Our eyes meet and I feel a click in my brain. Like somebody snapping a puzzle piece together hard.

I blink. Was that normal? Who were these guys?

"Yo Reese," I hear what could only be Mike yell. I drag my eyes away from the boys and go back the way I came. Mike sees me and waves his hand in a come here motion. "We're leaving."

We literally just got here, didn't we? I see they are all wet save Bella who's talking to a boy that looks like the three I ran into, but younger. I notice it got dark. How long did i follow the butterfly? It wasn't that far from the van. How could it have taken so long? I'm no ready for the quiet.

I drag my feet back to the van. We all load up in the same seats we were before. When we're driving back we pass the turn for the school. What? Where are we going? I turn around and face Jessica, who is staring at Mike.

"Thank you for letting me come," I say, but before I can tell her i need to be dropped back off at the school she interrupts me.

"What are you talking about Reese? It was your idea," she says looking at me confused.

"It was," I say. Eric laughs.

"Gah, your so scatterbrained. No wonder I never get your photos in on time," Eric said. I look at him no confused. Photos? All of a sudden theres a weight around my neck. Its a camera. I thought I seen Angela with a camera, but when i look she doesn't have one. "Did you get anything good," he asks.

I lift the camera up and its like I know everything about it suddenly. I turn it on and to my surprise theres lots of pictures.

I got pictures of nearly all of them standing up and a few of them wiping out. Then theres some of just the water with the cloudy sky. Then I see a picture of the three boys and there behind the bigger guys head the blue butterfly hovered.

"Oh who are they," Jessica asks. I didn't realize she was leaning over the seat looking. "Their abs look yummy," she whispers so only I hear. I smile and shake my head.

"I don't know I was trying to get the butterfly," I say. Still confused on how I took pictures when I know I didn't have the camera. Jessica cracks up.

"Only you Reese could have three hot shirtless guys in front of you and be mesmerized by an insect," she says loudly.

"It was a blue butterfly," I say quietly. Jessica gives me an understanding face I don't completely get.

"Oh you got a pic of hot guys? Let me see," Lauren says from the front.

"Now ladies I'm the only hot guy you need," Tyler says from the drivers seat. Lauren laughs and puts her hand on his arm.

"You're my hot guy," she says. I see Tyler lean away from her. I guess he doesn't like her flirting. That's when I remember that the guys on the beach weren't fuzzy or anything. I look around and realize nobody is fuzzy anymore they all look the same. I look at my hands and see mine aren't fuzzy at all either.

We come to a stop in front of a nice two story house with flower boxes in the windows. It had a teal door and shutters, but the house itself was white. It had a white picket fence. I liked it. We sat for a minute and i was wondering who was getting out.

"Uh Reese, you getting out," Angela asks. I look over to see Bella standing with the door open waiting.

"Oh, right. Thank you," I say. I climb over Angela and out the door.

"Here don't forget your stuff," Angela says. She hands me a camera bag and a leather brown fringe purse.

"Right," I say going with it. Jessica's head suddenly pops from the back.

"Are you ok Reese? I can spend the night if you need me too," she says concerned. I shake my head. The last thing I need is someone wondering why I don't know my way around my own house.

"I'm ok. I think I just need to sleep or eat or something," I say. She nods.

"Call me tomorrow," she says. I agree though I don't know her number. Bella climbs back in and they drive off. I look around. I have no neighbors. Just trees.

I open the little gate and follow the stone path to the door. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. Without thinking my hand slipped into my purse located a set of keys and pulled them out. I stare at them for a moment wondering which one to us. Then my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. They grasped a decorated key and separated it. Then put it in the lock and twisted. The door came open.

I turned to the left and flipped a switch. The light came on and I could see I was in what looked like a small hallway. Dark wood floors and light blue walls. Straight ahead and slightly to the right was a staircase. The wall abruptly ended on the leg leaving a large opening to a room.

I seen somebody move on my left and let out a little scream, but I realized it was just a mirror. I put my hand to my heart to calm it down. I thought I heard brushes rustling. I peeked back outside, but couldn't see anything so I closed and locked the door.

I looked down and seen the key that was still in my hand it was all white with blue butterflies all over it.

I decide I'll figure out the significance of butterflies later. I set my keys and bags on the small table along the wall on the right. I continued walking down the hall like entry.

The room on the left had a long black couch. It looked fluffy and soft. There were two matching chairs and a wooden teal table that looked old. There was a shaggy tan carpet underneath the furniture.

I walked in the room and seen there was a fireplace along the wall that separated the entry and this room. On the mantle were pictures of what I assumed was a younger me my hair untamable even then.

There was one of me and another little girl, who looked like a young Jessica, playing dress up. We had on extra long dresses over big hats and lots of jewelry. We were sitting outside on a round table having what looked like a tea party. I moved on to the next one. It was just me smiling real big with two missing teeth holding a dollar bill. The next one was with me at around ten standing by a woman who looked like me except she had blue eyes. I had my hands clasped on her shoulder and there was a man standing on the other side of her with his hand on the back of the chair. I was wearing a red dress. The women, my mother, was wearing a black one and the man, my father, was wearing a suit. We all looked happy.

My dads eyes were crinkled as if he had the funniest joke in his head. My mother looked as if she was trying to smile without laughing. I was standing there with nearly as wide a smile as I had in the toothless picture.

I moved down seeing countless pictures. Me on my fathers back during what looked like a parade. Me standing with a bunch of kids dressed like reindeer. There was a lot of me and Jessica. There was one of me and my mom where we outside on the ground and she was tickling me. For some reason pain lanced my heart at that.  
There were no pictures on the mantle after the age of ten. So, I went back in the hallway and started looking at the pictures hanging on the walls. There was one where I was dressed as a butterfly. I had a bucket in my hand and was showing all of my candy. Then there was one of just my mom. She was staring at her stomach smiling. I seen one of them holding me as a baby. My mom laying in bed my dad standing over us with tears and a smile. Then abruptly the real smiles stopped and there were just pictures of my dad and me. No more candid shots of us playing. They all had the look of the one on the mantle, but there was no crinkling eyes no teeth in the smile. Just closed tight lipped smiles. There was some school pictures of me, but that was it.

I see a door under the stairs and open it. A darkroom. There was fishing line with clothes pins strung between the walls. There were about five buckets sitting on a table and bottles of chemicals underneath the table. I stepped in and seeing there was a black curtain on the left side. I pulled it and it covered the door. I open it and step back out and close the door.

I head upstairs. There were some mirrors and some other random things hanging up. I keep going and reach the top of the stairs. Theres four doors. I open the first one, but close the door quickly it was too neat, still.

I walk down and open another room and find a bathroom. I'm not interested in that right now. The third door is set up as an extra bedroom. I can't tell its not mine. So, I close that door and walk toward the end the last door. I open it and immediately feel warm.

The walls are a darker blue then downstairs, but still light. Theres a queen size bed in the middle of the right wall with a gray and purple comforter. It was a night table on either side of it. Theres tulle that goes from my bed to the ceiling then drapes down in waves. Theres twinkling lights behind it. I look over to the other side and see a long dresser with a mirror. Theres makeup and hair things scattered on the top. Theres one wall that's a collage of pictures. I walk over to it and look at them.

There are pictures of Jessica and Mike. Some of Lauren, but mostly its Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica an Tyler. I wasn't an any of them so I assume I was the one taking them. Theres also pictures of places. Like the beach and some trees. There were some of animals too.

It seems we were really good friends. I noticed a set of double doors and opened them. There were clothes hanging on both sides and lots of shoes. I walked in and looked at all of them. There seemed to be lots of grays and browns. Some flashes of color, like purple and some blue, but nothing to bright. I walked out and closed the door.

My eyes started feeling heavy and again my body seemed to know what to do. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some soft gray pants and a smooth long sleeve gray shirt. I pulled off my clothes and changed. Then I climbed in to the soft bed. I flipped the light off and closed my eyes.

I dreamed. I dreamed of me and Jessica under the covers and giggling about boys. I dreamed of me wearing all black crying into her shoulder. I couldn't be more than eleven.

"He blames me," I sob. She pets my hair.

"Shhh, no he doesn't," she says crying herself.

I dream of my mom hanging framed pictures of pinned blue butterflies.  
"You like them, Ree? There my favorite," she says in the same quiet voice I had.

Another scene my father and I sitting at the dining room table not talking not looking at each other. I'm playing with my food. Hes not eating.

"I have a business trip coming. I think you're old enough to be left by yourself. Mrs. Webber will stop by to check on you and take you to school. I talked to Mrs. Stanley she said if you want you're welcome over there. I'll be gone for a week," he said his voice devoid of emotion. I nod.

That continues the only difference is when I got my license and he got me a car. Mrs. Webber didn't have to stop by anymore and I took myself to school.  
I watch as at the age of twelve I became fascinated with the camera trying to capture the happiness we once had. Dad made the darkroom, but other than that he left me alone. I pretty much lived on my own. I was seventeen and completely on my own.

Authors note: So hoping people are liking and reading this. I just remembered I didn't say I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. So there. Please leave a review letting me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

No reviews yet, but I have one follower! So thank you! I got spoiled on my first couple stories I had reviews and favorites within the first 24 hours. Maybe I got cocky. Haha. Anyway I really want to see this story though. So if you do like it please let me know and again thank you to my follower. Underage drinking in the chapter. This is who I picture as Reese. I wanted to use it for a cover but I'm not sure if that's stealing. So I just put a link up instead. Hopefully that's ok. . . /tumblr_lmjc5cCbRZ1qi7865o1_ (remove the . Between /)

 **Chapter 3**  
 **Reese's pov**  
My eyes spring open to a gray light. I climb off the bed and go to the window. I pull the silver curtains with pale purple flowers on it away from the window. Its an overcast day, something I have came to expect in...Forks.

I turn around and head for my closet. I grab a white long sleeve t-shirt. And dark blue jeans. Then I grab the brown leather jacket and matching boots. I head to the dresser and grab underwear and a bra and some socks.

I turned my brain off, letting my body go in autopilot. I walk out to the bathroom down the hall. I take a shower reading the labels of things my hand automatically grabs. Shampoo for untamable curls, makes since. It smelled like fruit. Then my stomach makes a loud noise and I freeze. What the hell was that?

My body seemed to understand, it quickly finished washing my body, turned off the water and dried off. I got dressed in my shirt and jeans and left my jacket and boots in the bathroom.

I head downstairs my bare feet barely making a noise on the wood stairs. I go into the living room and turn right to the kitchen. I didn't pay attention to it last night. It was big with a window right above the sink. It had stainless steel appliances and gray stone countertops. The cabinets were a dark stained wood.

I head over to the double door refrigerator, but when I open it its pretty much empty. Theres some fruit yogurt in there. I grab the strawberry one. I head over to the drawer closest to the sink and get a spoon. I lean back on the counter crossing my feet, a move that I both familiar and foreign. I slowly eat looking around the kitchen not finding any more clues to who I was. So, I glance out the window and I could have sworn I seen black fur dart into the trees, but I don't see any movement afterwards.

I open a cabinet on the island and throw my trash away. Then I put my spoon in the sink. I head back to the bathroom and grab a hair dryer. It has a weird attachment. I spray my still damp hair with something that says frizz control and then start blow drying.

After my hair is dry I go back to my room and sit in the chair that's by my dresser with the mirror. I look at all of the different powders and brushes. Again I let my hands do what they want. It grabs a pink tube, mascara, and put it on my eyelashes then a black pencil that was also for my eyes. Then a clear tube that said lip gloss. That was all. I was surprised I only used so little when there was so much here, but I can't say I didn't look good. The eye liner and mascara made my light brown eyes pop and the shiny gloss made my lips look full and soft.

I went to the bathroom and put my boots and jacket on. I go back downstairs causing a little more noise with the boots. I grab my purse and camera bag from the entryway table. Then go into the living room and head for a door that was on the farthest wall from the front door.

I walk into a garage and see a pale blue Beetle. I dig into my purse and find my keys that I used to get in the house last night. Theres one that has black plastic on it. I also notice a black plastic thing that has buttons on it. Theres a picture of a lock on one and one with an undone lock. Then I notice a red button. I decide I'm going to stop relying on my body to remember what it was supposed to do and take matters into my own hands, uh so to speak. I press the red button and the most god awful noise comes from the car. I drop the keys and cover my ears. The sound ricocheting off the walls. I decide to relinquish control to the muscle memory again.

I grab the keys from the floor and push a button. Mercifully the noise stopped. I press the unlock button and get in on the drivers side. I put all of my stuff on the passenger seat. I look up at the visor and press the button to open the garage door. Then I back out.

I pay attention to where I'm going, but I don't want to interfere in the driving. When I reach town I notice a little diner. Then all of a sudden the doors burst open and Jessica is there waving at me. I pull in to the parking area and Jess runs up to my window. I open the door.

"Hey, where are you going? You didn't call me this morning," she says looking at me with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. I was going to school though," I say still surprised by how gentle my voice is and because it seems like the right thing to do I offer her a ride.

Jess looks at me funny and then starts gently laughing.  
"Uh Reese, why are you going to school," she asks, trying not to laugh. I just look at her. Why wouldn't I go to school. Jessica gets a concerned look on her face. "Uh Reese, its Saturday. Are you ok? You've been acting weird the past few days," she pauses and then her eyes go big. "You've been acting weird since the day Bella nearly got crushed by Tyler's van. Did you ever go get checked out?"

"No," I say, but it sounds like a question.

"Reese, you hit your head pretty hard on that car. I told you you should have told the paramedics," she said sternly.

"I hit my head," I say and automatically lift my hand to the back of my head. Theres a knot that I somehow missed when I was doing my hair. Its slightly tender, but not to bad.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital," Jess said while pulling my door open wider. I reach over and grabbed my purse, but left my camera bag. I figured it would be ok. I locked my car up and followed to Jessica's car.

I climb into the passenger seat and buckle my seatbelt. I sit quietly with my hands folded neatly on top of my bag. I vaguely remember hitting my head.

I was standing by Jess and Angela when I heard squealing breaks. I turn to look behind me when I feel a force against me and I fall banging my head on the front bumper of Angela's car. I get up quick to go see if Bella is ok. I stumble a bit and Jess is there to help me. And that's all the rest is blurry.

We pull up to the hospital and find a parking spot pretty easily. We head in and I sign my name on a clip board. I'm giving another clip board to fill out all my information.  
I dig through my purse to find my wallet. I open it and pull out my insurance card. I write my first name middle initial and last name down, Reese D. Thomas. My fathers name William C. Thomas and his phone number. I quickly jot down my medical history with Jessica's help. I leave the mothers information empty and feel a slight pinch in my heart at that.

After I turn in my paperwork, it doesn't take long for me to get called back. Jess stays in the waiting room, even though a part of me really wishes she would come with me. I sit on the chair they have wrapped in paper. The noise of it crinkling makes me cringe so I try to stay as still as possible.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," the kind nurse says. I nod my head and she walks out the door the click seeming to reverberate throughout the room.

It quickly becomes impossible for me to sit still. I start swinging my legs like a small child. The crinkling of the paper and the thump of the heel of my boots hitting the metal chair become a calming lullaby of sorts.

Then the door opens and I'm staring at a every blond man in a white coat. His eyes are a honey color and he is very handsome. His name tag catches my eye.

"Cullen. Your Edward's dad," I say. The man smiles.

"Yes. Are you friends with Edward," he asks, but something in his eyes makes me think he already knows the answer.

"No. I just know the gossip from around town. I try to not pay much attention to it though. People say cruel things when they're jealous," I say in a confident if not shaky voice. Dr. Cullen raises an eyebrow.

"Indeed they do. So tell me what's wrong," he says sitting his rolling stool. He pulls out something to check my eyes the light momentarily blinding me.

"Um well you remember a few days ago when Bella was involved in that accident," I ask. I feel him go still.

"Yes," he says curtly. I pull away and I see him stiffen and then visibly relax. "Yes. What does this have to do with you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I guess in all the excitement I tripped and hit my head on a car," I say.

"You guess," he asks slightly worried. He shakes his head. "Ms. Thomas that was a few days ago. Why have you not came in sooner," he scolds. His fingers lightly probe my head and he finds the knot that I just discovered. I shrug.

"I didn't realize it was so bad. Jess was worried when I didn't realize it was Saturday today. I've been feeling weird lately too. Like I'm me, but I'm not. Things have been foggy and blurry lately and I feel like I can't remember things unless somebody else brings it up. I forgot I hit my head till Jess said something today and then I remembered. Is that normal," I ask slightly worried.

"Head injuries are all different, but you should have came to me right away. I'm going to order an x-ray," he says. Looking at me with a clinical eye. "What else do you remember about the day you got hurt?"

"I was standing with Jess and Angela we were talking about going to the beach soon. Then we heard Tyler's breaks squealing and it felt like something hard hit me and I fell hitting my head on the front bumper," I say the memory surfacing easily. Dr. Cullen looks angry and slightly worried now.

"Well its good you can recall it so easily. If it is a concussion, its already too late for treatment. The first twenty-four hours are the most crucial and its been a solid seventy-two since then, but I'll still feel better with an x-ray," he says.

After the x-ray, I'm sitting back in the room waiting for Dr. Cullen. When he does reenter the room I swear I seen Edward hovering just outside the door. Dr. Cullen puts the x-ray up where I can see it.

"Here," he points to the slight crack on my skull. "Its a small fracture. Nothing to bad, but I'll give you a prescription for pain meds just in case. The memory laps are nothing to worry about. I believe they will all settle soon, but I will ask you not to operate any motor vehicles for the next forty-eight hours. Just to be safe. Do you have any questions," he asks.

"I don't need a babysitter? Do I," I ask mildly irritated at not being completely independent. He chuckles.

"No you are past the need to have someone with you. You are lucky this wasn't more serious. You could have possibly went to bed and not woken up. Next time don't wait a full three days till you seek out a doctor," he says sternly. It makes me feel like he honestly cares. I smile slightly.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," I say. He hands me my script and I head out and there across the hall leaning on the wall is Edward. He's staring at me hard like he's expecting an answer for something. I stare at his hair and I remember a brief flash of it right before I fell. His eyes go big and he looks away. I shake my head and head down the hall to where Jess is waiting.

Jess has Mike drive my car home and even though Dr. Cullen said I could be by myself she insists on spending the night. She takes Mike back to his car and comes back with clothes, pizza and Angela.

"We're having a girls night," she proclaims. I smile and we all curl up on the couch eating our weight in pizza and watching some scary movie.

I'm sitting in the middle of the couch and Jess and Angela have scooted closer to me. None of us will admit it, but this movie is terrifying. Its getting to the a particularly scary part, when the doorbell rings. We all scream and jump out of our skins. Then we look at each other and laugh.

"Ok no more. I'm going to have to watch a slew of Disney after this," Jess says throwing her blanket off. The doorbell goes off again.

I climb off the couch as Jess turns off the movie. I open the door to find Tyler, Mike and Eric in the doorstep. I cock my head to the side and stare at them. Mike has a twelve pack in his hand.

"Oh my gosh Mike. I didn't want you to come over here," Jess squeals, but I can see she's pleased about the drop by. I look at the beer and immediately think of the pain medicine I had.

"I can't drink tonight anyway. I just took some medicine," I say.

"And that, my love, is why I brought this," Tyler says holding up some soda. "Well that and chasers. C'mon Reese we haven't had a party in so long. Normal rules the so of us will help with clean up tomorrow. I already called Lauren and you know she has already contacted half the school and possibly half the rez," Tyler pleads.

My house is known as the party house. No adult supervision, no neighbors. Its perfect.

"Fine, but if it gets too crazy you better shut it down quick," I say. Jess, Ang and I immediately start gathering anything that is expensive and breakable.

"Damn, Ree, you have no food. I'll order some pizza," Eric says.

"I'll make a chips and dip run," Mike says. Tyler plops down on the couch. He's eyeing the blankets on it. Then he looks up with a wide grin and raised eyebrow. Jess rolls her eyes.

"Stop being a pervert. We were watching a movie," she says.

After the girls and eye have everything safely secured and Mike and Eric came back from the food run, people start showing up. It doesn't take long for it to be crowded and hot. The music is blaring and some of the party goers are even hanging outside.  
Mike has gotten quite a few people interested in a beer pong game. The people are cramped in the rooms. Some look like blobs for a minute, but then they clear up and I see faces. Then they all start to look like faceless blobs and at the same time it looks familiar but not.

I feel my heart start to pound fast and I'm getting sweaty. I feel like the walls are closing in on me. The faceless mass of people and blurs of color seem to be closing in on me. Just when everything seems to be going black I see a tanned face. He seems really worried and then everything clears up.

The man, because it would be a crime to call him a boy, stares straight at me. He effectively cuts through the wall of people and stands right in front of me. I have to crane my neck back to look him in the eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley," he says in a deep voice near my ear. He sticks his hand out in front of him for me to shake. I hesitantly grab it and notice how warm it is.

"I'm Reese," I say pulling myself on my tiptoes to say in his ear so he could hear me over the music. He smiles at that. Then a loud song comes on making me cringe and my head throb.

"Its loud in here. You want to step outside," he asks, but he doesn't wait for an answer. He steers me out to the back deck, where not many people are.

"Thank you. I was starting to get a headache," I say. I notice my hand is still in his and I reluctantly pull it out of his. He frowns at that, but shoves his hands in his cut off jeans.

"Aren't you cold," I ask pointing to his shorts and very thin t-shirt. He smiles and shakes his head.

"No, my blood runs hot. I'm good," he says. I nod my head like that makes since. I lean my back against the railing and study him a little bit closer. He looks older than everyone here. If I had to guess I would say he was in his twenties.

"How old are you," I blurt out. If he was in his twenties what would make him hangout at a highschool party? He smiles.

"Nineteen and you," he asks.

"Seventeen. You didn't go to Forks High," I say.

"No. I went to highschool on the rez," he says. I nod my head knowing there was a school down there. I notice the tattoo on his arm and ask him about it. He shrugs and says it was just something he got when he turned eighteen.

We slowly and awkwardly start talking about ourselves. I don't realize how close we are to each other. We are both looking in each others eyes and smiling when I hear a loud crash. I jerk and face the back door.

Then all noise stops. The music. The chatter. I'm pretty sure everyone is holding their breath. I slowly make my way inside and see the big picture of my mom that was hanging in the hall down on the ground. The glass shattered and frame broken.  
I kneel down and barely touch it. I already feel water filling my eyes and my hands are shaking.

"Get out," I whisper. Then I look up and see nobody has moved. "Get out! Leave now! Everybody," I yell. Everyone starts moving fast and heading for the door. Jessica rushes over to help me, but I brush her off. "You too Jess," I whisper to her. She looks hurt and stands up to leave.

Pretty soon everybody is gone, but I notice Sam is still behind me. He bends down to help me pick up the glass and bits of wood.

"You don't have to help. You can go too," I tell him trying to hold back tears. I know the picture is ok and I can get a new frame, but seeing my mothers face covered in broken glass makes me think of the accident. What she must have looked like, the windshield busted cuts all over her.

I look up at Sam my lips trembling and the tears on the brink of falling.

"I'm fine," and as I say it I start to sob. Sam takes my hands and makes me drop the broken glass I was holding. Then he easily lifts me over the mess and walks me over to the couch. He holds me as I cry into his shoulder. He soothingly runs his hand down my hair and gently rocks. With his gentle swaying and body heat, it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

Authors note: Ok I know the timeline maybe messed up, but this is what works for me. I tweaked when certain things happened or how they happened. And if you didn't catch it Reese is now fully Reese she wont remember being a faceless blob. She might get little flashbacks sometimes. Anyway her and Sam talked. I honestly wasn't planning for the party to happen, much like Reese wasn't, but I had always planned a party at sometime. I mean come on she's a seventeen year old that basically lives by herself, of course kids would take advantage of that. Anyway please review even if you don't like it I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Three followers now! Hey, its something. I reread my chapters and I apologize for the mistakes. I was in a hurry to get chapters out, because I felt the first chapter wasn't enough information to get people interested. I'll try harder though. Anyway, onwards and upwards. I don't own Twilight. Theres cussing and mentions of sex in this chapter.

 **Chapter 4**  
 **Reese's pov**  
I woke up sweating. I was laying in my bed, but there was something, no someone, wrapped around me. I try to turn around and see, but they are truly tangled around me, arms around my chest, legs over my legs. I see tanned arms holding me closer to his chest. Then I remember the previous night. My moms broken picture and Sam.  
I try to wiggle out again, but that just causes Sam to pull me in closer. God, he's burning up. I wonder if he's sick. I touch his hand.

"Sam," I say quietly my voice roughened with sleep.

"Hmm," he says pulling me even closer, which I didn't think was possible.

"Sam, you need to wake up. I think you have a fever or something and I need to clean up the mess downstairs," I say softly to him.

"I'm fine. And I cleaned up last night after I carried you up here," he says not moving at all. I freeze and turn around to face him. He lets me roll over but never relinquishes his hold.

After I'm facing him he settles back down. It looks like he's fighting to keep his eyes open, but he smiles at me. It's then I notice he doesn't have a shirt on. I blush and quickly look back at his face.

"Why," I ask truly curious. I know I should be freaking out about him being in my bed shirtless, but I'm fully dressed and I feel safe around him.

"Why what," he asks his eyebrows coming down in confusion.

"Why did you clean up? Why did you stay," I say looking straight into his eyes.

"I wasn't tired. Figured I might as well do something useful. After I was done I came to check on you. I had every intention of leaving, but you said my name and I thought you were awake. So, I just laid down beside you. In hindsight I probably should have just crashed on the couch, but it was too far. I wanted to make sure you were ok. And the floor isn't exactly comfortable. I'm sorry," he says. I get the impression he isn't sorry at all. All of a sudden he shivers and I think there is something to the fever theory, but I realize that, without being conscious of the action, I was grazing my fingers along his back. I'm not even aware of when I put my arms around him. I stop the movement and go to retract my arms.

"No," he says harshly. I freeze and he clears his throat. "No, its ok I like it. Please don't let go." I stay where I was.

"Sam," I whisper and again he shivers. "What's going on?"

He stares at me for awhile , but when he goes to say something theres a loud banging and someone ringing the bell incessantly at the same time.

"Samuel Uley! Get your ass down here! I know you are in there! Emily said she seen you at the party! Come down here and talk to me," a female voice yells.

"Shit," Sam says leaping out of bed. "Stay here."

I hear his footsteps running down the stairs. The front door squeaks open then there's a bang.

"What the hell Sam?! You piece of shit! You break up with me then spend the night at some kids house," I hear a girl shriek.

"Leah calm down. She's not a kid and we broke up months ago," Sam says in a steady voice. I get up and decide to go to the top of the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs they squeak and Sam's head snaps in my direction. Our eyes meet, but I pull my gaze away to look at the girl in the doorway.  
She's Quileute like Sam and she's tall. She has long shiny dark hair. Her forehead is level with his nose where my head can easily be an arm rest for his propped arm. They make a striking pair. I immediately feel inferior. Sam takes a step towards me with his hand stretched out in a stop motion.

"Reese, go back up stairs," Sam says he sounds worried. I hadn't realized that I was halfway down the stairs. All of a sudden the girl I was studying is looking right at me. Her eyes wild with fury.

"You! You little home wrecking slut! Where do you get off sleeping with my fiancé," she screams. She tries to take a step towards me, but Sam blocks her. I pale at the word fiancé.

"I I," I choke on the words. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was engaged. Nothing happened last night," I say stepping closer waving my hand back and forth as if I'm sweeping last night away. "He stayed and helped me clean. That's it. I don't sleep with guys that have girlfriends. I'm so sorry. Sam you need to leave," I say then I look at Sam who has turned to look at me with wide eyes. He takes a step towards me and I step back. He stops and gets a pained look on his face.

"Reese, please. We're not together anymore. We broke up months ago. We were never actually engaged. We talked about it in highschool! That's it I swear," he says. Its to late I can't stand guys that jump from bed to bed.

"Just go Sam," I say. I turn my head away from him and look directly into Leah's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I promise nothing happened and nothing will."  
I hear Sam suck in air and Leah looks smug. I try to lead them out but Sam won't budge and Leah is waiting for him.

"No Reese. Please, listen, please don't do this. We haven't been together in nearly a year. We dated all through high school, but after we just grew apart. Please," Sam's begging me. He hasn't taking his eyes off me since I came down the stairs. I close my eyes and rub my forehead my fingers lightly grabbing the hair on top of my head.  
"Just go Sam," I say quietly. Sam steps towards me and puts his hand on my arm. The heat sears it and all of a sudden its not as comforting as it was last night or even this morning. I jerk away and Sam pulls his hand back quickly. I look him in the eyes, but have to look away at the pain I see there.

"I don't want you here Sam. Thank you for staying when I was upset and for picking up, but please don't come around again. Don't talk to me anymore. I thought you were a good guy, but it turns out you're just like every guy. Its crazy I thought I knew you after just one little conversation. God, I'm so stupid. Leave now," I say.  
Leah tries to grab Sam's arm, but he violently jerks it away.

"Please," he tries one more time.

"Goodbye Sam," I say. I put my hand on his elbow and try to turn him towards the door.

"Don't touch him! You say nothing happened last night and I believe you, but you don't get to touch him,"Leah says knocking my hand down hard. Then I feel Sam shaking by me. He's glaring at Leah and his entire body is shaking. Leah steps back and looks scared.

"Sam, come on stop looking at me like that. Sammy you're scaring me," she says. All of a sudden there's two more shirtless guys running in my front door.

"Sam," one of them yells in a deep voice. "Think of Reese. You can hurt her." I look over at Sam and he's shaking so fast he's nearly a blur. The other shirtless guy pushes Leah next to me and stands in front of us.

All of a sudden I hear a rip and then a growl.

"Damn it," the guy in front of Leah and I says. "You girls stay behind me."  
My eyes pop open and I peak around the guy standing in front of me. Completely ignoring his warning.

There's a giant black wolf in my house. Then right in front of me I see the other guy explode and where he was standing is a brown wolf. I feel my eyes go wide. I see black around my vision. I feel my heart begin to race.

I take a step back, even though theres a national geographic voice in my head saying when you run it sets off their instincts. Then the black wolf's head swings in my direction. I find myself staring in its eyes. My heart starts to slow and I move a step closer.

"Sam," I say.

"Its just a legend. Its not possible," I hear Leah mutter.

"Oh its possible alright. And you pissed Sam off big time by, not only coming here and causing him and his imprint to fight, but you also put your hands on her," the guy that's standing guard says.

"Imprint," Leah says quietly. Then she looks at me and her eyes get big and I see tears in them. "The third wife," she mutters. The guy nods. Then he looks at the black wolf. "I'm sorry Sam we didn't find out what she had planned till she was already here. Otherwise we would have headed her off."

I drop down to sit on the bottom step of the stairs. I put my head between my knees and breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. I pick my head up and see the black wolf moving towards me. I raise my hand in a stop motion. It immediately stops.

"I don't know what's going on," I say.

"That's ok we'll explain-," I slash my hand in the air to get the guy to shut up and he does.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't care. I'll chalk this up to a nightmare and I'll never bring it up again. Just please leave," I look at the two wolves. "All of you."  
The two wolves whine and then they run out. The guy looks at me with sad angry eyes, but he grabs Leah and they leave. I get up and close the door, but it doesn't block the sound. I hear a painful loud howl followed by two more answering. I shiver and lock the door.

I turn around and see the empty space where there was just two horse sized wolves. Theres nothing there that proves they ever existed.

I walk around to the living room and there on the arm of the couch is a blue butterfly. Its wings furiously fluttering. How can an insect show any emotion? Then everything goes black.

"Reese, babe. Come on you're going to be late," a husky voice whispers in my ear. I smile at the warmth. I hear a chuckle. Then hands are grabbing my side tickling it. I jerk around and kick all the while laughing.

"Stop! Stop! I'm awake," I pant out. The hands stop tickling and start soothing instead. I turn around and bury my face into his chest. "I don't want to get up," I mutter. "Can't we just stay in bed all day," I ask. Then in a move that I know is manipulative I begin to kiss his chest. He shudders and he puts his hand on the back of my head. Just holding it there.

"Reese," he hisses out when I start running my hand along his ribs and down to the waistline of his basketball shorts. I play with the hem for a bit, but before I can push my hand in. He grabs my wrist. He puts his mouth to my ear and whispers "That's not fair. We have to go. I have work. You have to drop the kids at school and go to work. We don't even have time for a quickie. Don't start something you can't finish."

I smile and look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Sam, we have ten minutes before the kids burst in. If you can't get me off in that time, why the hell did I marry you," I whisper. He chuckles and then kisses me hard.

"Come on baby, push," Sam says.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?! Sucking in," I yell. I take full advantage of the fact he has super wolf healing and squeeze the hell out of his fingers.

"You're doing great! Just a little more. I see the head," the doctor says from between my legs.

"Yeah well I feel the head! Never again Sam," I say through a hard push.

"Ok, we don't have to have anymore if you don't want to," Sam says kissing my temple. I push him away.

"I'm talking about sex. We're never having sex again. That's the only thing that's safe," I say when theres a lull in the pressure. The doctor laughs and Sam blessedly doesn't talk anymore just wipes sweat off my forehead.

Then there's an immense pressure and I push hard.

"Congratulations! Its a boy," the doctor says handing me a screaming baby wrapped in a blanket. When he's in my arms he immediately stops crying and I start.

"He's perfect Sam," I choke out. I look up at Sam and see tears coming out of his eyes. I look back down and rub a finger along his cheek. "Ok maybe we can have more. But just one."

Sam doesn't say anything he just kisses my temple.

"Sammy, Lindsey, Danny you better be dressed and on your way down here," I yell up the stairs. I rub my extending belly and walk over to the dining room table where Sam is setting down plates. He smiles when I walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his waist resting my ear over his heart. He doesn't hesitate to put his arms around me.

"Sam," I say.

"Hmm," he hums in my hair.

"I'm seriously done. No more kids after this one," I say. He chuckles.

"Whatever you want," he says gently rubbing the side of my belly.

"I'm serious. I think you should go get a vasectomy," I say. He starts laughing and pulls away from me because hes laughing so hard.

"What? What's so funny," I say.

"Babe, I'm a wolf. Even if they could perform the surgery, it would all be fixed before twenty-four hours," he says still chuckling.

"Whatever," I mutter as we here the stampeding of our children running down the stairs. Danny, our youngest at four, trips on the last step and Sammy, Samuel Jr. our oldest at eight, stops and helps him.

"You're okay Danny. See not even a scratch," he says bending down and examining Danny's knees. Danny is trying not to cry, but his bottom lip is trembling. Lindsey, our middle child at six, squats down to.

"Its okay Danny. I fall a lot too. It hurts sometimes, but I feel better after dad or mom give me a hug," she says in her quiet voice that she got from me.

"Come on Dan," Sammy says putting his hand down to pull him up. Sam and I are watching from the dining room. I smile at the little man my Sammy is becoming and how gentle Lindsey is with her little brother.

Sam kisses my cheek.

"We did good," he says I nod with tears running down my face.

Then the kids disappear. The house is gone and I'm standing in pitch black. I go to grab Sam's hand, but he's gone too. Then there's a blue butterfly that is a shining light. We stare at each other for a minute. Then the darkness goes away and there I am sitting in a crappy apartment.

Its weird watching myself. My hair isn't as shiny or full. It looks dull and dead. I'm wearing a waitress uniform that looks like I just got off shift.

I'm sorting my mail. It looks like bills all past due. A guy comes out from one of the rooms down the hall. I smile at him.

"Hey honey," I say trying to hide the stress in my voice. He gives a tight smile.  
"Anything in there for me," he says.

"No just bills. Hey, did you find a job today," I ask. I flinch when I hear the refrigerator door slam.

"If I found a job, don't you think I would have told you," he growls out and he pops open a beer. I squint at it.

"When did you buy that? I didn't buy it," I say. He rolls his eyes.

"The neighbors old man left. She said she didn't drink it and asked if I wanted it," he says. I look down at the table.

"Why'd she just give it to you," I question.

"Oh here we freaking go! Everytime a girl is nice to me you want to jump to the conclusion that I'm cheating on you. I'm sorry you're so insecure, but if I wanted to be with her, trust me I would be. She all, but stripped for me. Hell, maybe I should have taken her up on her offer. I don't get much around here anyway," he mutters the last part. It makes me feel bad. We haven't had a lot of time to be intimate lately. I'm working two jobs and on my rare day off I spend it sleeping.

I bite my lip and then walk over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and the slowly run my fingers along his neck.

"I'm sorry Pete. You know I love you," I say. Pete looks away from my face, but doesn't pull away. So, I step closer and begin kissing up the opposite side of his neck that my hand is on.

He just lets me. Not responding in a positive or negative. I start unbuckling his belt with my other hand and I feel the evidence that he's not completely unaffected. I smile and pull my head back.

"Come on. Lets go to the room," I say leading him by his belt. He chugs the rest of the beer, even though I've told him I hate the taste of it when we kiss, then he puts the can down and follows me.

I'm disgusted with myself as I watch, but all of a sudden I'm not watching me. I'm watching in the alley beside our apartment. There beside a dumpster is a giant black dog. Its skinny and matted and its doing a growling whining thing. Then it stands up and I realize it's a wolf. No, it's Sam. He looks like a rabies infested wolf.

Sam looks up at the window and I know its my window. Then he turns around and leaves. I follow him. It's odd seeing a wolf walk like a zombie. Theres no life to him.  
He heads off into the woods, but he stops a noise catching his attention. Then quick as lightning he's running off.

When he reaches his destination there's a very pale woman with midnight black hair standing in front of a cowering man. Sam growls. She snaps her head towards him.  
"What is this? A little puppy dog trying to be a guard dog. Go away dogman. I've stayed away from your apartment building on your request, but this ones mine," she says. Sam growls and lunges, but she's fast and Sam's weak. He's already panting. While they're fighting the man runs away.

"You made me lose him. His blood smelled so good too," she sticks out her bottom lip like a pouting toddler. Then she smiles and looks at the panting wolf. "But not as good as that girl of yours."

Sam freezes his hackles rising and a vicious growl leaves him. The woman laughs.  
"But she's not yours is she," she says. "She'll be mine." Then she darts away. Sam giving chase.

He's so focused on getting to my apartment that hes not paying attention. She doubled back and flew into his side. I heard bones popping and I flinched. Sam let out a whine.

"There that will hold you off a bit. I few broken ribs and shoulder blade I would think," the dark haired lady says. Then she smiles. "Really I'm doing you a favor. You really are quite pathetic laying in that alley night after night pining after a girl that doesn't want you or love you. You'll thank me," she says and darts away again.

I stay with Sam. Hes whining and somehow I know that these injuries would be healing or healed already if he was healthy. Sam tries to get up and walk, but any pressure is painful and hes constantly whining. He keeps moving despite the pain.  
It takes him forty minutes to reach the apartment complex. When it had only taking him fifteen before. Sam's head snaps up and all of a sudden he's flying. He leaps in the fire escape taking three or four at a time. He reaches my window, which was on the fourth floor, in less than a minute.

He steps inside, the window already open, he whines unsure. Theres blood all over the room. Sam goes in and stays quiet. He walks down the hall where Pete's body is lying.  
"Finally," the dark haired lady says. "We've been waiting for you." I look and see me sitting on the couch, but I'm clearly not going to make it. My breathing is shallow, but I don't see any blood on me.

"See I was very careful with her and had you got here thirty minutes ago you might have saved her. Alas, its too late, internal bleeding you know. Pity, I'll let you say your good byes. I have to find a new meal her blood is septic now," she says and in a blink she's gone. Sam stays staring at me. Then his body shakes violently. There's Sam. His cheeks are hallow and I can see ribs his hair is long and dirty and matted. His eyes dominate his face.

He steps to me and touches my arm. He jerks it back from the cold, but then he gathers me up in his arms and holds me trying to warm me up.

"Please, Reese," his voice is rusty from not being used. He rocks back and fourth harder. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please." He's sobbing now and its hard to watch.  
I know the moment my heart stops because Sam lets out a wail that is neither human nor wolf. I physically felt his heart break. He continues to hold me, petting my hair and saying sorry over and over again.

Theres a bang on the door. Sam's head snaps to it and he growls.

"Police open up," a voice says. Sam's eyes widen and he looks down at me. He gently kisses my forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry," he says. Then he gently places me on the couch and tenderly kisses my mouth once.

He shifts back into a wolf and goes out the window just as the door is busted in. He lets out a howl and follows the scent of the woman.

It didn't take him long to find her. He gives her no warning and she's dead within a minute.

I watch as what has to be years going by of Sam. He never shifts back into a man. He kills every vampire he comes across. It doesn't take long. He doesn't think. He doesn't try in be sneaky. He doesn't care if he dies.

Then there's one instance when he comes across two vampires with gold eyes. I feel a jolt go through me when I recognize Bella and Edward. There's somebody else with them a woman who looks like Bella. They were feeding on deer when Sam's growl alerted them to his presence.

"Nessie," Bella says calling her away from Sam.

"Don't worry mom. He won't hurt me. He's like Jacob," she says. I wait for Sam to react to the names, but he doesn't. He's long since let go of anything in the past.

"Listen to you're mother," Edward says scared. "He's crazy. He doesn't care who you are. He smells vampires and he's going to kill them."

Then Sam leaps taking Nessie down easily. Bella and Edward scream and go to help their daughter, but Sam gets Edward and rips his head off with a flick. Then he pounces on Bella and pulls her head off too. They didn't have a chance really. Sam has this down to a science.

Then there's a howl much like the one Sam let out when I died and there's a russet colored wolf running from the trees. He sees Edward and Bella's bodies and then he sees Nessie's. He throws his head back and howls. He looks at Sam and Sam looks back and forth between the wolf and Nessie.

The wolf leaps at him and Sam does something I hadn't seen him do. He gives up. The wolf tears into him.

I can tell that the wounds are going to be fatal and then there's a shimmering and Sam is laying there bleeding, but he's smiling. The other wolf stops and he changes too.

"Sam," he says not believing it. "Why?"

"Didn't know," he barks out. "Sorry. Wouldn't have. Didn't know."

"Why are you smiling? You killed my imprint and say sorry and smile," he snarls. Sam grimaces.

"Its over," he says. Jacob's eyes flash with furry. Sam shakes his head. "My life. Its over."

Jacob pauses. Theres a moan coming from Nessie. Sam didn't kill her after all. Just made it where she couldn't fight him.

"Didn't kill her. She had blood. Not a bloodsucker," Sam grunts out. Then he looks right at me and smiles. "Reese."

I notice other wolves coming out of the forest. Jacob has ran to Nessie and is helping her. I notice she's already healing from her deep gauges, but Edward and Bella aren't moving.

Then the same two men that were in my living room are there beside Sam.

"Sam," the one that turned into a brown wolf says. Sam's eyes don't leave mine. The other man looks and tries to see what he's seeing.

"Reese," Sam mutters his eyes dulling and body becoming weak. "I'm sorry."  
I guess he can see me. So I step up to him and smile.

"I forgave you a long time ago," I say. I move his hair away from his face and he closes his eyes and turns his head into my hand.

"Warm. Not cold," he says and smiles into my hand.

"Somebody help him," the guy yells.

"Those are fatal Jared. Theres nothing we can do," the man that protected me at my house says. He puts a hand on Jared's shoulder. I stand up.

"Don't leave," Sam says panicking. I turn and smile trying not to cry.

"I won't," I say. Sam breaths a sigh of relief.

"I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he says. I nod and smile.

"Its okay," I say. "I didn't feel anything," I impulsively say. Sam frowns.

"That's a lie. She broke most of your bones. You felt that," he says. I notice Jared sucking in a breath. "If I wasn't weak I could have saved you."

Sam's breathing starts to become more labored.

"Shh, it's ok. Sam I love you," I say and he smiles. Then hes gone. All the wolves throw their heads back and howl. Then everything goes black.

I'm on the floor in my living room. I quickly turn my head to see if the butterfly is still there, but its gone. What the hell happened?

Authors note: Okay...so I have came to realize half the things I plan to write changes. I didn't plan hardly any of that. Actually, I was going to have Leah change in front of Reese. Well anyway hope you like this chapter. This story is starting to write itself. I want to thank my reviewer. I really needed to hear some feedback. And I now have 3 followers! So thank you!~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I have a favorite and another follower! Moving on up! Haha so anyway moving in ahead with the story. I don't own twilight. Oh did anyone actually go see what she looked like? Just curious.

 **Chapter 5**

I'm sitting on the couch thinking about what just happened. I don't understand anything that I just experienced. Was any of that real? I decide to put it away for right now. Add it to the growing list of weird things that has happened since I hit my head. I look over into the kitchen and see my mother's picture sitting on the island.

I get up and pick it up. I look at the calendar on the wall and see dad comes home in two days. I need to replace the frame before then. I set it back down and decide to go to the hardware store. I head into my room to change and see my unmade bed. Sam had been lying there just this morning and we seemed like we were on the brink of something great. The faces of the three children pop into my head, but I shake it off.

I slowly pick my clothes out. I pull a soft long sleeve gray shirt with a wide neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. I thoughtfully pull on a pair of matching vans. The whole time I'm going over what happened the day before while staring at my bed. Sam took care of me last night. He didn't have to, but he did. He seemed so broken when I told him to leave. And in the dream the sound he made when I died…that will haunt me for the rest of my life.I give one last look at my bed and close the door.

I don't remember the drive to the hardware store, but suddenly I'm there standing in front of the picture frames. I stare at them without really seeing them.

"Hey, Reese."

I snap my head to the side only to see Mike standing there. He seems nervous.

"Hi," I whisper back and turn my head back to the frames. These all seem too small for the picture.

"I was hoping I would see you here this morning. Hey I'm sorry about last night. I promised it wouldn't get out of hand and then the picture-" he trails off looking unsure. "Look me and Tyler are going to come by and help clean up later today. And I have a frame ordered that will be here tomorrow, no charge!"

"Thanks Mike, but you don't have to. Help clean that is. Sam Uley already cleaned up, but the frame will help a lot. Thanks," I say trying to smile. My mind is still distracted.

"Sam Uley? The old guy from the Rez," he asks shocked.

"He's not old. He's only nineteen," I defend. "He cleaned up the entire party and made sure I took my medicine. He's a good guy."

"Hey, sorry nothing against the guy. I just thought he was older," Mike says holding his hands in the air. I stare at him for a minute. I can't shake the feeling from the dream, or the instinctive feeling to defend Sam. I need answers. I need them so I can make the right decision for me.

"I have to go," I say. I turn to walk out.

"Hey Reese," Mike yells out. I turn around to face him with my hand on the door. "Call Jess. She was real torn up about last night," he says. I nod and head out the door. I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter without looking up. I get in my car and reverse out of the parking lot kind of fast.

It doesn't take long to be outside the towns city limits. As soon as the pavement changed to dirt I knew I was on the Reservation. I realized I had no idea where to go, but I had the feeling they would find me anywhere on the Rez. I see a blur of brown fur between the trees. I stop and get out. I slam the door.

"Ok, one of you better come tell me what's going on," I say my voice echoing through the woods making it seem louder than what it was. Theres a rustling and then the man I know as Jared steps out in nothing but cutoffs. He's smiling.

"You care if I drive," he says holding his hand out for the keys. I stare at his hand for a minute and slowly raise my hand dropping my car keys in his.

"Don't break my car," I say. He grins, but theres a guarded look in his eyes. I climb in the passenger side moving my camera bag and purse to the back. The car rocks when Jared gets in.

"When I said don't break my car I thought I only had to worry about your driving," I say. He just grunts. His legs are crammed nearly into his chest.

"This bucket has no leg room. How do you manage," he grunts out trying to move the seat back to give his legs more room.

"I'm not the size of a tree," I mutter back. He finally gets it where its manageable to drive. I look over at him and study him.

"Are you guys following me," I ask.

"Standard safety measure. You're important to the pack. So yes someone is always watching you. It has usually been Sam, but-well," he trails off. Theres an awkward silence.

"How is he," I whisper remembering the broken wolf from my dream. Jared looks over at me and then back at the road.

"Not to good, but if you're here that might change," he says. I look out the window and watch the blur of green and brown go by my window.

"Hey, Jared, I probably should have asked this before I relinquished my keys, but where are you taking me," I ask. Jared barks out a laugh.

"Paul has gathered up the elders to explain to you what's going on," he says.

"Did you call him and tell him before you got in the car or something," I say confused about not seeing him on the phone. He smirks.

"Something like that."

We suddenly come upon a red house that looks like its seen better days. Theres a couple cars parked outside.

"This is Billy Black's house. He, along with Harry Clearwater and Old Quil, make up the council," he says. He takes a deep breath and blows it out. "Sam is in there too. He wants you to know that he will leave if you want."

I bite the inside corner of my lip and throw my head back into the head rest making a thump sound. A part of me wants to see if he's ok after the dream, but another part of me is slightly terrified of seeing him.

"Reese, my legs hurt and Sam is anxious for your answer," he says. Then he glares at the house and shakes his head. "Fine," he mutters. "Take your time Reese, please. We have all the time in the world. We are totally not busy at al-." He breaks off with a whine. "Sorry," he mutters more sincerely.

I stare at him confused.

"What just happened," I say concerned. He sighs.

"We have exceptionally good hearing. Sam is telling me to be nicer to you. Well, ordering me really. I am sorry. I'm just cranky. After this morning and then seeing Sam like that." He winces again.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He shakes his head.

"Not you're fault. Well, not entirely," he says.

"Maybe he should leave. I'm not sure how I will react and I don't want to hurt him more," I say unsure.

"He's gone," Jared says and then we climb out of the car and head into the house. I expect to see a glimpse of Sam leaving, but I don't see anything. I'm slightly disappointed but decide to shake it off.

I see three older men sitting on the couch. Theres a wheelchair parked beside the arm of the couch. I study the three men the leaders of the Quileute tribe. I feel as if they are measuring me up. Then the one that is sitting closest to the arm of the couch smiles and I feel at ease.

"You must be Reese. I'm Billy Black. This," he says gesturing to the man in the middle, "is Old Quil and he," he says pointing to the man on the end, "is Harry Clearwater. Welcome."

"Thanks," I say. They stare at me. Billy nods his head in the direction of the empty chair. I sit down quickly afraid of offending them. Harry chuckles and then clears his throat.

"We don't bite Reese. We leave that to the younglings," he says. I swallow hard and nod. "I'm only kidding," he says gently.

"Lets start with what you know," Old Quil says cutting to the chase. I stare at them and look over at Jared only to discover he isn't there. Maybe I should have had Sam stay. I swallow hard again.

"Um not much. Just that Sam and Jared can turn into wolves. And I believe the other man at my house can too," I barely gasp out.

"You're going to have speak louder for us. We old farts are going deaf," Billy says. "But yes, they are wolves our protectors of the tribe."

"Protect you from what? Deer overpopulation," I say instantly regretting my sarcasm. "Sorry." To my surprise the three older men laughed. Well, Harry and Billy did Old Quil smirked.

"No not deer," Old Quil said in a serious voice. The other men looked serious now.

"They protect us from the Cold Ones," Harry says. I must have still had a confused look on my face because Billy began to talk.

"You pale faces call them vampires. Would you like to learn about the history of our people Reese? I assure you all of your questions will be answered afterward," Billy says seriously. I don't want to offend them, but how can I believe that vampires exist? Then again if someone told me yesterday that there were men that could turn into horse-size dogs I wouldn't have believed it either.

"What happens if you tell me the stories and I decide I don't want anything to do with it? Are you guys going to kill me," I ask.

"What gave you that idea," Old Quil says slightly offended.

"All this stuff just seems so secretive and cloak and dagger," I say embarrassed. Harry chuckles.

"All we ask is that you hear the whole story before you make any decisions. And not to tell anyone our legends or about the wolves," he says.

"Tell someone I seen a man turn into a wolf? Yeah I'm still not sure I believe that myself. I definitely am not ever telling anyone that," I say.

"Okay. Then lets start. The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy says.

I lose track of time there, listening to their stories, completely fascinated. I was transported to a time long ago. Billy brought the story to life. I don't know when I moved to the floor. Sitting on my knees and leaning on the coffee table. When Billy finished I straightened up but stayed on the floor.

"That was-wow," I say not able to find the right words. Billy smirked. Then some of the information he told me filters in. "So they have no choice? They are forced to turn into a wolf and as if that's not enough they also no longer get to choose who they are with?"

"We see it as a great honor," Old Quil says.

"Yeah because it didn't happen to you," I say standing up and sitting in the chair I had abandoned. "So this thing, imprint or whatever, that's whats happening between Sam and I?"

"Yes, his wolf chose you," Harry says.

"But Sam didn't," I say and look out the window the thought making me sad.

"Sam and his wolf are one in the same. The wolf knows more than the man at the moment. He knew you were right for him the second he seen you and everything just clicked into place," Harry says.

I remember that day on the beach. The only thing I remember is seeing Sam.

"I think I need to speak with Sam," I say in a low whisper. And just like that he standing there in the living room, bare chested and barefoot. His face looks haggard but his eyes have a guarded hopefulness. I stand up and go to say something, but then look at the three men sitting on the couch.

"Come," Sam says holding his hand out. "We can go talk on the porch out back." I nod and step forward to follow him, but I don't grab his hand. His arm just falls and theres a flash of pain in his eyes that makes me regret not taking his hand, but then its gone just as quick.

He leads me down the hall. I stare at his back and watch the muscles move. His feet fall with hardly any sound at all. His easy grace and smooth movement screams predator, dangerous and, I must say it, protector. We reach the back door and he opens it for me. I step out and he follows me closing the door behind him.

We stare at each other for a minute until I break eye contact. I walk over to the steps and sit down on the top step wrapping my arms around my knees. Sam follows my lead. His feet rest a step below mine.

"I don't know how to start," I say feeling exposed all of a sudden.

"However you want. Any questions you have just ask, I'll answer," he says almost desperately. I look over at his face my chin slightly resting on my knees.

"Does it hurt," I ask. Sam looks confused. "When you shift?"

"No. The first time it did, but now its like changing clothes," he says.

"That's good, I guess," I mutter. I turn and look out at the trees. "Were you angry? When it happened?"

"At first I was scared, I didn't know what was going on. Then when I found out, I was bitter, but Paul joined and then Jared and I had my pack brothers. I wasn't alone. It improved my temperament drastically," he says. I look over at him again and see he hasn't looked away from me.

"You're kind of intimidating you know," I whisper. He blinks.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I'm not entirely sure its something to be sorry for," I say and then blush and look back towards the trees, but I still see the happy surprised look on his face. "This imprint," I stumble out.

"Yeah," Sam says on a sigh. I look back at him.

"Am I even the type of girl you would have went for," I ask. Sam looks surprised.

"Honestly, I don't know. Leah was my girlfriend all though high school. We broke up after we graduated. It just didn't feel right anymore. She wanted to get back together, but I told her that we needed a break. Just three months, then we were going to see where we were," Sam snorted. "Well, I turned into a wolf during that time. The elders told me it would be best to stay broken up," Sam cut his eyes to me. "You know Leah is Harry's daughter." I gave a surprised gasp and Sam continued."I didn't want to get back together with Leah. I hadn't felt the same about her for awhile. I was relieved when they advised me to continue the separation between us. We've been broken up now for a year, but she still kept trying to get me back. Started off by trying to make me jealous. When that didn't work she would just appear at any gathering I was at and discourage any girls from talking to me. I didn't mind that either, last thing I wanted was to lead some girl on. I was planning on staying away from any relationship for a while. Then I seen you on the beach," Sam smirks a little at the memory. "You're hair was flying everywhere and you had that camera in your hands, smiling at something on the screen. Then you looked up and it was just like that. I was yours and I desperately wanted you to be mine," Sam scrunches his eyebrows together. "I guess I was checking you out before the imprint happened," he says and looks over at me. We're just staring at each other for a while. I take a deep breath.

"Were you interested or involved with anyone before you imprinted? Even if it was just a friends with benefits type thing," I ask.

"No. Like I said I didn't want to lead girls on. I haven't been with anyone since Leah," he says firmly.

"So, I'm not ruining anything," I say. Sam raises his eyebrows concerned and shakes his head vigorously. He brings his hand to the side of my face and cups my cheek.

"Never," he says. His hand warms up my face. I didn't even realize I was cold until his hand was throwing off heat. That reminded me of another question.

"Why are you so hot," I blurt out without thinking. I blush and Sam looks like he's trying not to laugh. "I meant temperature wise," I mutter embarrassed.

"Our temperature runs a little higher than normal," he says still sounding like a laugh was caught in his throat.

"Oh," I say. Sam's hand is still on my cheek. We both realize how odd it is at he same time and he slowly lowers his hand. I shiver when the cold hits my cheek. Sam looks at me concerned, but I shake my head. "I'm fine." We stay quiet for awhile staring at the woods.

"Did I ruin anything for you," Sam asks quietly. I look over at him and smile a little.

"Yes, my idea that vampires and werewolves don't exist," I say half joking. "But no. There wasn't anyone I was seeing."

"That's," Sam says taking a deep breath and releasing it, "good."

"So with this imprint you have to be near me," I ask.

"Not necessarily, well maybe in the first few weeks. Mostly, I just need to know you're safe and happy," he says. "But I would like to be near you," Sam adds quietly. I chew the inside of my bottom lip gently.

"We can try to make this work, but I want to go slow. I want to get to know you, the man, not as a wolf that imprinted on me. Does that make sense," I say.

"So you want to date," Sam asks with humor in his eyes.

"Yes," I say.

"Alright," he says and stands up helping me stand in the process. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, but just know that until my wolf feels like the imprint is accepted he tends to be jealous and territorial. I'm not telling you this to scare you, but I feel you should be warned."

"Consider me warned, but I don't think you have to worry about anyone," I say.

Sam walks me back to my car. He opens the door for me and I climb in. My feet barely touch the pedals and I remember Jared driving my car. I start messing with the seat trying to get it back to the right adjustment. Sam chuckles at me. He's standing beside my door one arm leaning on the top of the car and the other holding my door in place.

I get my seat and steering wheel fixed and then start my car.

"Drive safe," he says. Then gently closes the door and taps the roof. I drive away with Sam in my rear view mirror. The image looking wrong, but it didn't make me apprehensive either. I drove home smiling.

Authors note: ok if you want to know the story Billy told her its in Eclipse Chapter 11 pg 244-259. I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I'm mad at myself for the beginning. I wish I just made this an oc and Sam story.. oh well.


End file.
